Hiking
by Ellen1996
Summary: Quinn and Rachel go hiking when a storm surprises them, leaving them both isolated and scared. Established Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I suck at updating my other stories, my apologies. I started doing this as a prompt on omegle, and I figured I should write a story.**_

**Hiking **** by ****Ellen1996**

"Quinn, I don't think this is safe…" Rachel frowned as she looked down at the ledge. Said blonde looked up and raised her arms. "I'll catch you! Don't worry!"

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth, looking at the cheerleader. With a deep sigh, she jumped onto the ledge, Quinn's arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Rachel huffed.

"This is so the last time we're going hiking. Like, ever." Quinn kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we still have a long way to go." She took the map of the hiking trail out of her pocket and checked the route as they walked. Suddenly, Rachel froze next to her. Quinn stopped in her tracks and looked up. Rachel pursed her lips together. "I felt a drop."

Quinn furrowed her brow. "Huh?" but before she could say anything else, she too felt a drop.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as she saw the grey clouds above them. "I forgot to check the weather…"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Lucy Quinn Fabray…you…you…WHAT?!" Quinn winced at the girl's tone. "Please don't be mad baby…"

Rachel strapped the backpack tighter. "What do you suggest we do, Queen of Hikers?" the bitterness of the sentence made Quinn's heart break. "Uhm…let's go off the trail and up the ledge." She patted the rocks next to her. Rachel gasped. "Are you out of your MIND?!"

Quinn shook her head furiously. "No, my dad and I used to do it all the time when we went hiking, it's no big deal. There's a cave up there where we can shelter, we just have to help eachother out a bit when we climb."

Rachel swallowed audibly, then nodded slowly. "I…I trust you baby."

Quinn smiled a little and nodded as well. "I trust you too."

The rain was getting thicker and the sound of thunder could be heard from the distance.

"Here's how we'll do it. I'll pull you up and then you can pull me up." Quinn put her pack on the grou0nd. "You go to the rocks, I'll attach the rope to your waist and pull you up. Leave the backpack, I'll carry them both." Rachel nodded and kissed her girlfriend on the lips as the blonde secured the rope.

Rachel took a shaky breath and went to the ledge, climbing up. She was helped a great deal by Quinn's strong tugging on the rope that she'd thrown over a rock at the top. The ledge was about 25 feet high but looked fairly safe.

After a while, Quinn's tugging helped her reach the top of the ledge, soaked to the bone. She looked over the edge. "I'm up, Quinn! Now the backpacks!"

"That's okay, I'll take them with me!" Quinn slung both packs over her shoulders and started to climb, having a vice grip on the rope since she had no belt on. Her father had learned her a long time ago to climb, and she was a fairly good climber, so she didn't bring her belt, because they were going to do a basic hiking trail without any climbing.

About halfway through the climb, a pandemonium of noise made Rachel shriek out in fear, jumping back and toppling to the ground. This put strain on the rope, and as soon as the noise died out, a pressure was off her body. Something wasn't right.

With a shock, she realised it.

The piece of rope ended around the rock at the edge.

The rope had snapped.

_**A/N: Thoughts? This was a sort of intro chap so it isn't very long, however, the next chapters will be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It felt like time had frozen. Rachel stood there motionlessly, watching the snapped end of the rope, almost hypnotised. Her stomach twisted and turned, but a part of her was afraid of looking over the ledge.

'_what happened to Quinn?!' _Kept racing through her mind. That being said, she crawled towards the ledge, a gasp escaping here when she finally opened her eyes.

"QUINN!" She shrieked hysterically, almost considering jumping down to reach her girlfriend, but rejecting the idea of two people hurt immediately. Tears pooled in her eyes as she saw the girl of her dreams lying there, unmoving. It scared her to death.

"Quinn..I…I'm coming!" she said, unsure as to whether Quinn could hear her or not. "H-hold on!"

She slowly started making her way down the ledge, cursing herself for not being fit enough to go faster. She was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face at the thought of Quinn hurt.

_She…she could be dead! What if she's dead?!_

"It's all my fault…" she cried under her breath as she made her way down. "All my fault…"

Finally, after what felt like centuries, her feet finally touched the ground of the trail again but she barely registered it, as she sprinted to Quinn's lifeless form and knelt down.

She was scared to move the girl in front of her, but the position Quinn was in right now didn't look comfortable at all. Rachel bit her lip as she checked the visible parts of Quinn's body for injuries. There was a deep gash, probably from a rock, on her lower thigh and there was a wound around her temple, blood slowly making its way down her skull and onto the dusty ground. Rachel tried her best to stay calm, but found out soon enough that she was failing. "Quinn…please wake up…please…" she contemplated shaking her shoulders but right now all she could do was stroke her girlfriend's cheek. "Baby…please…"

After a long moment of silence, Quinn groaned weakly underneath her. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. With a smile through her tears, she carefully removed a strand of hair from Quinn's face. "That's it…Open your eyes sweetheart…I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere…you're safe…"

The next thing she saw was Quinn and her beautiful hazel eyes opening to slits, wincing immediately at the light. The rain was still pouring down from the sky.

"I'm so sorry Quinn…" Rachel's voice wavered as she spoke the words. "W-where does it hurt? What can I do? Where's the first aid kit? Are you okay? Silly question, you're not okay…can you breathe alright?!"

Quinn licked her lips slowly and pointed at her head with her index finger. Rachel nodded quickly. "Okay…okay, that's good…I mean, that's not good but…at least you can understand me and we can talk and…" she took a deep breath to steady herself, then looked back into Quinn's eyes. "C-could you get up?"

Quinn grunted and tried to sit upright, Rachel's hands immediately on her back, helping her. As soon as she was upright, Quinn winced and grabbed her head, Rachel's eyes widened and she caught the girl before her body could slam into the ground once again. "Quinn!"

Quinn moved a weak hand and brought it up to Rachel's cheek, stroking it, with the weakest hint of a smile on her lips. Rachel's tears were flowing freely. "B-baby…I-I tripped…It's my fault."

The blonde cheerleader tried to shake her head but failed, clenching her teeth together. Rachel held Quinn's hand as she bit her lip and held her, checking her over for more injuries.

"T-talk to me…" she said when she noticed Quinn hadn't said a word since she regained consciousness. Quinn bit her lip and started crying as well, not making a sound. Rachel dabbed the tear away with the back of her hand, hating herself for seeing the blood mixing with the salty tears.

Rachel was beyond concerned; she was hopeless. "Quinn…you know I can't hike like you do…what do you want me to do, call 911? I can do that…I have my phone…"

Quinn tried shaking her head again, moaning. Rachel frowned. "N-No?"

Quinn raised her hand weakly, pointing her finger at the sky. Rachel looked up and was met with a loud clatter of thunder and the downpour of rain on her face. She realised what Quinn meant in a heartbeat.

"No signal…?!" she asked Qunn, who licked her lips and nodded. Rachel tried to recompose herself and got up. "We need to move you somewhere where you can stay dry…a cave or something…"

She reached into Quinn's back pocket, her heart jumping when she heard the girl moan in pain as she shifted slightly. Rachel took the map from Quinn's pocket and studied it.

"Okay…There's a cave about one-hundred yards from here…" She stuffed the map back into her pocket and got up. "Come on, Quinn…W-we have to move."

The rain poured down even harder as Rachel tried to get Quinn to sit upright. The blonde girl tried her best to make herself seem okay, so she put up a brave face and thought about how this situation could have been worse.

_I could have died…I could have been paralyzed…But I'm here…alive and kicking. Well, not kicking…_

She stumbled forward and maintained a fierce grip on Rachel's waist, the brunette supporting the blonde with all of her weight.

"Come on Quinn…nearly there…a-are you alright?"

Quinn didn't respond verbally. She just stared on ahead, blinking back the tears in her eyes that welled up from the pain that shot through numerous parts of her body.

Rachel was determined to reach the cave. She was soaked to the bone and already felt her voice going hoarse but she couldn't care less at the moment. All the cared about now was the blonde leaning onto her, and how she could have died in those last ten minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they both reached the cave. Quinn dropped to her knees, panting, her breathing strained. Rachel kneeled down by her side.

"Talk to me." She said to the blonde girl again, Quinn staring ahead, not making a sound.

"Quinn…TALK! SAY SOMETHING!" Rachel yelled out in frustration, the blonde girl taken aback by the outburst. Soon enough, tear slipped down both cheeks and Rachel stepped forward to hug her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips, ignoring the blood taste.

_Why won't she talk to me?!_

With the roaring of the rain and thunder outside, Quinn fell asleep with Rachel on top of her, the brunette following shortly after.

_**A/N: I'm updating Too Late tonight as well. For the people that read and alerted, cheers.**_


End file.
